


Life is Strange shorts

by Podunks



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I WILL WRITE HAPPY FICS DO NOT WORRY YOUR SAD HEAD, Multi, Other, tags may change??idk, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just random stories that I write about the Max, Chloe, and Kate. And also a new hobby to do while I have a break from art. Requests are okay too! Sorry for the title omg I can't think of anything else rip</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello ! I hope you enjoy my work because this is gonna be an adventure for you and me! 


	2. Study dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I'm sorry if it's a little ooc but this is my first fanfic that i have ever officially written, I hope you enjoy!

Max quietly tapped her nails against the desk, eyes focused on the board in front of her, copying the notes that would be useful on the test next Monday. The person next to her told her to stop as though they cannot focus on what the teacher was saying, Max apologized and immediately started chewing on her pencil. Max felt like this class was taking forever, like if time slowed down. The bell rang, and Max was out of there. 

Kate was standing by her locker, waiting for Max to come by and walk together into their next class. Two minutes later she saw a gray jacket flapping in the wind, it was Max! 

Kate smiled brightly and waved, "Hi Max,"

Max looked up and immediately stopped her speedy stride and walked calmly as possible, smiling back. 

"Hey Kate, how're you feeling?"

"I've been better than last week that's for sure," 

"That's good!" 

"Yea....." Kate paused with a concern look.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Max looked at her clothes checking if there is anything dirty. 

Kate pointed at Max's hand with the chewed pencil, eyebrow twitching. 

"You need a new pencil,"

"Ah, Kate don't worry I just felt anxious and had to keep myself distracte-"

"Here Max, you can borrow my pen." Kate pulled out a black pen and gave it to Max. Max blushed in embarrassment, nervously taking the pen, praying she doesn't drop it. 

"Thanks Kate, you're the best,"

"Aw, no problem!" Kate giggled, her smile was so pure and bright it could give an angel wings. Max admired her smile, how her cheeks would light up when she got out of class, her hair matching the autumn leaves when they were ready to fall, her eyes that were the definition of her beauty. 

"Max?"

"Wh-YES?" 

"We should get to class, the bell is about to ring," 

"Oh, right."

Max had trouble focusing in the next class, Kate's smile was a picture perfect image in her mind, she wished that she rewinded time to just admire her smile again, to hear her laugh. Kate was the only person to keep her calm, with her she felt all of her problems melt away. 

The final bell rang, Max and Kate walked out together, Max listened to Kate rant about how bible study was outrageous yesterday, everyone was late. Max blinked out of her daze and pulled out Kate's pen. 

"Oh Kate, here, thanks for letting me borrow it." 

"Anytime Max," Kate reached her hand out to grab the pen, but instead grabbed her hand. An electric shock was felt between them, an awkward pause ensued. Realizing Kate was still holding her hand, they pulled away from each other. 

"Whoops, I meant to grab the pen," Kate giggled nervously, grabbing the pen and placing it behind her flaring red ear. Max giggled along with her to break the awkward tension between them. God, she was cute. 

"Hey Kate, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure," 

Max gulped and tugged her shirt collar. 

"Wou-Would you like to go and study together, I'm having trouble with some notes for the test next week," Max ears felt like they were on fire, she had to do it someday.

"Of course, Max I would love to study with you!" Kate blushed lightly. 

Kate and Max studied until sun down, Kate reciting a specific part in the history of photography. Kate played with Max's hair while she figure out questions that were frustrating and was able to figure it out in less than 20 minutes. At the end of the day she thanked Kate for helping out, Kate gave her the last of the notes to copy down. Max saw a bump in Kate's notebook and opened to see the same pen but with a note. 

"I had a fantastic time studying with you, we should go on another one next time, if only you want to" 

Max couldn't say no to this opportunity.


	3. Overseek the obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episodes 4 and 5 if you haven't watched/played them yet, you should, nerd.  
> Also Obstacles is a great song, 15/10 would recommend listening to.

The world is saved, everyone is alive, Jefferson is arrested, sadly is Nathan. 

Max laid in her bed, wording the lyrics "Obstacles" by Syd Matters as it blasted on her computer. Everything was okay, it was back to normal. It's strange though, that I have to live through this entire hell of a week all over again, but with a different conclusion, an ending. No one knew Chloe Price like I did, nor did they know her. After the funeral she asked Mrs. Price if she had the old photos of when they were kids, she did, but of fear of them being destroyed, she gave her copies. Max gazed at the photos of her and Chloe at 13, the photos before her father passed. A flash of memories appeared before her, from then to now. 

Max wiped off the eye liner that was running off her face from the subconscious tears, her vision was blurry and dampened. There was a knock on her door, and Kate's head popped through. Bad timing. 

For no reason, at all. Max broke into heavy sobs, the tears wouldn't stop, she couldn't stop them. The memory of Chloe and her shaking embrace, her warm soft lips touching Max's one last time, before she had to watch her get shot again. God, she missed her. 

Kate held Max tight in her arms, humming quietly, softly brushing her hair with every finger. They sat there for a long time until Max was able to slow down her breathing and the sobs turned into hiccups. Kate whispered in her ear that 'everything will be okay' , 'I'm always here for you', and 'you can come in my room any time to talk or cry it out'. Max thanked Kate for caring, and promised she would do the same for her.

"Kate," 

"Yes, Max?" Kate turned her head, hand on the knob of the door looking with concern. 

"You're a great friend,"

"You are too Max, you helped me get through so much," Kate smiled, a small blush formed on her cheeks. Max smiled back and waved goodbye to Kate. 

If only she could tell Kate how this week was.


End file.
